Scooby Doo (oryginalny)
mówiący dog niemiecki, przyjaciel i podopieczny Kudłatego. Należy do Tajemniczej Spółki. Wygląd thumb|left|129px|Wygląd zewnętrzny Scooby'egoScooby jest dużym, brązowym psem w czarne łatki. Ma czarny nos. Jest czworonogiem, chociaż w kilku odcinkach całego fandomu stał na 2 łapach. Posiada 4 palce u każdej łapy, dzięki czemu używa łap jako ręce. Nosi niebieską obrożę ze znaczkiem w kształcie rombu ze złotą obwódką i niebieskim tłem, na którym są wypisane jego inicjały: "SD". Ma bardzo wygimnastykowany ogon, dzięki czemu może chwytać przedmioty, klikać przyciski, a nawet skakać! Osobowość Jest strasznie tchórzliwy i wiecznie głodny (tak samo, jak jego pan i najlepszy przyjaciel, Kudłaty). Jego ulubionym przysmakiem są Scooby-chrupki, za które zrobi wszystko – przeważnie oznacza to bycie przynętą na potwora. Jego ulubionym zawołaniem, wykonywanym przez niego na końcu odcinka, jest "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". Ma wadę wymowy, ale zwykle potrafi wymawiać większosć słów. Większość postaci nie ma problemu ze zrozumieniem go. Kiedy rozwiązuje zagadki ze swoim siostrzeńcem Scrappym, jest w stosunku do niego bardzo opiekuńczy. Udowadniają to sytuacje, w których Scooby goni Scrappy'ego, by przeszkodzić mu w bezpośredniej walce z potworem lub duchem. Historia thumb|Scooby jako szczeniak Scooby urodził się na farmie pani Szydełko. Wychowywał się razem z przyjaciółmi w miasteczku Coolsville. Już jako dorosły podróżował i zwiedzał świat z Fredem, Daphne, Velmą i Kudłatym. Sprawy uczuciowe *'Ambra' – jedna z dwóch kosmicznych agentek (druga to Crystal), wysłanych na Ziemię w celu jej zbadania; przybrała postać psa, należącego do Crystal. W trakcie pobytu na Ziemi z wzajemnością zakochała się w Scoobym. *'Scooby Dee' – mimo iż jest rodziną Scooby'ego Doo i Scooby'ego Duma, była obiektem ich westchnień''Scooby Doo Show, odc. ''O upiorze, który grał w horrorze.. *'Chiquita' – suczka rasy chihuahua, w której Scooby zakochał się w filmie Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór. *'Roksana' – dawna miłość Scooby'ego, należąca do Rachel, byłej dziewczyny KudłategoCo nowego u Scooby'ego?, odc. Walentynki Scooby'ego.. Rodzina i krewni *Scrappy-Doo - mały siostrzeniec Scooby'ego (syn jego siostry, Ruby). *Scooby-Dum - kuzyn Scooby'ego, szary pies w czarne łaty. Pragnął być detektywem, choć mu to nie wychodziło. *Scooby-Dee - kuzynka Scooby'ego, jest cała biała. Mówi z południowym akcentem, jest aktorką. *Yabba-Doo - brat Scooby'ego, jest pupilem Dusty'ego. Mieszka w południowo-zachodniej Ameryce. *Dooby-Doo - kuzyn Scooby'ego. Jest znanym piosenkarzem i jest jednym z niewielu krewnych Scooby'ego, który ma włosy. *Mama-Doo - matka Scooby'ego. *Tata-Doo - ojciec Scooby'ego. *Whoopsy-Doo - kuzyn Scooby'ego, klaun. Podopieczny Gaggy'ego Rogersa. *Ruby-Doo - siostra Scooby'ego i matka Scrappy'ego. *Skippy-Doo - brat Scooby'ego. Jest bardzo inteligentny i nosi okulary. *Howdy-Doo - brat Scooby'ego. Upodobał sobie czytanie gazet z supermarketu. Jest rudy. *Horton-Doo - wujek Scooby'ego. Jest zainteresowany potworami i nauką. *Dixie-Doo - kuzynka Scooby'ego. *Dziadek Scooby - dziadek Scooby'ego. *Pradziadek Scooby - pradziadek Scooby'ego. *Yankee Doodle Doo - daleki przodek Scooby'ego, przybył do Plymouth w stanie Massachusetts na pokładzie Mayflower z przodkiem Kudłatego, McBaggym Rogersem. Ciekawostki *Imię Scooby'ego zostało zainspirowane piosenką Strangers in the Night, śpiewaną przez Franka Sinatrę. *Scooby i jego przyjaciele wystąpili w dwóch odcinkach serialu Johnny Bravo - Bravo Dooby-Doo i W noc wigilijną. *Scooby-Doo pojawia się również w jednym z odcinków Drawn Together. Galeria Plik:Plik-Dog_niemiecki_arlekin_głowa_LM980.jpg|Dog niemiecki to rasa psów, której reprezentantem jest Scooby Cavemen.jpg Parents2.jpg|Nowonarodzony Scooby z rodzicami realscoob.jpg Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo (wersja z Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie) pobrane.jpg C10e46070a.jpeg Kudłaty i Scooby versus haggis.png|"Nie będziemy jedli tego łajna!" 13-ghosts-of-scoobydoo.jpg|Scooby z serialu 13 demonów Scooby Doo) Scooby!.jpg|Scooby-Doo! scooby doo maskotka.jpg|Scooby Doo maskotka Scooby-scooby.gif Daphne , Fred , Velma and Kudłaty scooby.jpg en:Scooby-Doo Kategoria:Podejrzani Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Nowy Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rodzina Doo Kategoria:Tajemnicza Spółka Kategoria:Zwierzęta